


Другое место

by Fran



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: ему туда надо





	

**Author's Note:**

> отсылка к [CD-драме](http://psycho-pass.org/bob10-12#bob10)  
> для команды fandom Psycho-pass на ФБ-2016  
> бета daana

_Жаль, что два свежеиспеченных инспектора ничего об этой ночи не запомнили._  
(с) Когами Синья, «Социальное полевое исследование взрослого мира, 24 часа в сутки»

По дороге в бюро Гинозу развезло окончательно. Когда дверца открылась, он выпал как сидел, только длиннющие ноги остались в салоне — застряли туфлями намертво под водительским сиденьем, на котором успел отрубиться Когами.  
Долбаные молокососы, вконец взбеленился Сасаяма. Инспектора хуевы.  
Под идиотский гогот Когами совместными усилиями они вытащили Гинозу наружу, но держаться на ногах самостоятельно его тело отказывалось. Пришлось изображать товарищеские объятия на троих — они с Когами по бокам, тело посередине. Руки повисли на плечах дружелюбных коллег, носы заблеванных туфель пересчитывали ступеньки, волоклись по плиткам холла.  
Лифт стоял внизу, раскрылся сразу — пустой.

На этаже все было спокойно. Остальное дело техники — отпереть дверь, впихнуть тело внутрь, запереть.  
Когами сполз на пол, задыхаясь от хохота.  
— Хорош ржать, — зарычал Сасаяма. Постоял немного, прислушиваясь. Громко, с чувством выругался. Взвалил тело на плечо и включил свет.  
Когами опять клевал носом. Сасаяма заехал ему легонько по уху коленом, Когами встрепенулся, стал подниматься, помогая себе руками. И ведь не пил же, только жрал как не в себя, сучонок.  
— Куда его? — спросил он с готовностью.  
— Туда… Стой, вместе давай. Под мышки бери. — Сасаяма снова выругался, примеряясь к ступенькам. — В мой кабинет, здесь палевно, — пропыхтел он, мотнул для ясности головой. Когами закивал и ринулся куда велено с таким энтузиазмом, что в руках Сасаямы вместо ног Гинозы остались обе его туфли.  
Он бросил обувку в кресло и достал сигареты. Прикурил, с наслаждением затянулся.  
— Набок укладывай, — крикнул он, вышагивая следом. Завернул к холодильнику, открыл морозилку. Пусто, как и в его карманах.  
Он в сердцах грохнул дверцей.  
— Я твоим пледом укрою, можно?  
— Какие мы стали вежливые, — проворчал Сасаяма. Привалился плечом к косяку, стряхнул пепел под ноги. Свет падал в открытый дверной проем, Когами возился в уютном полумраке, подтыкал одеяло, как заботливая мамочка. Штормило его нехило.  
— Ты точно не пил?  
Когами разогнулся, чуть не упал. Задумался.  
— Пил. Воду. Еще чай со специями, пока ехали. Мы же за него все равно заплатили… то есть ты. Спасибо. — Он расплылся в улыбке.  
Сасаяма подошел, дернул его за галстук.  
— Ну-ка дыхни.  
Когами подул, смешно выпячивая губы. Сасаяма сунулся носом и вскинул брови. Затушил сигарету о ладонь, щелчком отправил в мусорную корзину.  
— Ты меня обнюхал! — поделился Когами обалделым шепотом.  
— Чаёк-то не весь вылакал?  
Когами сосредоточенно прохлопал ладонями свой пижонский пиджак, извлек из внутреннего кармана плоскую бутылку. Полную на три четверти. Кажется, вечер налаживался.  
— Долбоеб, — беззлобно сказал Сасаяма, отбирая «чаёк».  
Протиснулся к столу, включил лампу. Стакан нашелся среди бумажного хлама — вроде бы чистый. Он плеснул от души, глотнул и на секунду закрыл глаза.  
Надо старику оставить, мелькнуло сквозь кайф. Хеннесси — это тебе не саке на овсе.  
— Второй стакан сам ищи.  
Когами без лишних слов вымелся из «кабинета». Всегда бы так.

Гиноза лежал абсолютно убитый — как у Мару на столе, разве что боком. Дыхания не слышно, из-под одеяла видны босые ноги да черные вихры. Пиджак под щекой, очки на полке за спинкой дивана — линзами вверх, с аккуратно сложенными дужками. Рядом примостились носки и галстук оттенка «свежий мятный».  
Сасаяма хмыкнул и отвернулся, ткнул в кнопку стереосистемы. Заходи как есть, какой был, каким хочу, чтобы ты стал…  
Он прикрутил звук до минимума. Снял пиджак, бросил за спину на журнальный стол.  
Выбил из пачки еще сигарету, щелкнул зажигалкой. Глаза бездумно скользили по стикерам на стене, фотографиям и схемам, по старинке расчерченным цветными маркерами.  
Забулькал коньяк. Сасаяма покосился — Когами долил ему щедрую порцию и про себя не забыл.  
— Будь здоров, инспектор.  
— Будем, — деловито откликнулся Когами. Принюхался, сделал глоток, другой. Выдохнул и зашмыгал, смахивая слезы.  
— Далеко пойдешь, — одобрил Сасаяма. — Сигаретку?  
Когами мотнул головой. Он пожирал стену глазами, как завороженный.  
— Сам фотографировал?  
— Кто ж еще.  
— Схема преступления? — указал он стаканом, чудом не расплескав драгоценное бухло.  
— Угу.  
— А вон тот снимок… ложе трупа?  
— Угу.  
— А…  
— Хочешь бесплатный совет?  
Когами повернул голову и пошатнулся, но ухватился за край стола.  
— Нехрен вам инспекторам лезть, куда конь не совал. — Сасаяма выдохнул дым в лицо и осклабился. — Можешь не благодарить.  
Когами смотрел не разгневанно, как бывало в таких случаях, а с обидой. И губы поджал. Все эмоции как на ладони. Сасаяма раздавил окурок в пепельнице.  
— О тебе же забочусь. Меньше знаешь — чище тон. Давай-ка лучше выпьем, — он взял стакан, — на брудершафт.  
Взгляд Когами прояснился.  
— Давай, — заулыбался он.  
Они переплели руки, и Сасаяма со смаком допил до дна. Подождал, пока Когами домучает свою долю.  
— Хорошего понемногу, — отбирая стакан, сказал он. — Вали в офис, сенсея я сам доставлю в лучшем виде, как проспится. К смене-то отойдешь?  
Когами серьезно кивнул. И опять нахмурился.  
— А п-поцеловаться?  
Сасаяма развеселился. Едва не заржал, но прищурился с интересом.  
Поставил оба стакана и прихватил его за шею, пальцы легли ниже затылка. Развернул к себе, спиной к столу, чтоб целовать было сподручнее.

Губы оказались по-девичьи мягкими, послушными. И щека под ладонью — выбритая до приятной гладкости. Сасаяма так и удерживал затылок одной рукой, а другой водил по коже пальцами, как ласкал бы свою девушку, которой у него никогда не было. Женщины — были. С мужчинами тоже случалось. Такого — не было никогда.  
Он заставил себя притормозить, отпустил и затылок, и мокрый рот.  
Когами судорожно вздохнул в голос. Охнул, скорее.  
Сасаяма пытался ухмыльнуться, но лицо не слушалось.  
Когами таращился не мигая. Глаза у него были… голодные. Ай да пай-мальчик.  
На пару секунд Сасаяма зажмурился: тонкий запах одеколона, проспиртованная фруктовая сладость, теплый вкус чужой слюны.  
— Вот уж не думал, — начал он протяжно, открывая глаза.  
— Я тоже, — с жаром поддержал Когами. — Я думал, ты… стал латентным преступником из-за своей горячей любви к женщинам, — процитировал он, запинаясь, и рассмеялся. Стоял он спокойно, не рыпался.  
— Поспать еще успеешь, — ровно сказал Сасаяма. — Можно в комнате отдыха лечь.  
— Я не хочу спать.  
Одной рукой Сасаяма небрежно поглаживал его за ухом. Волосы были густыми и жесткими, как волчий мех.  
— Ты бы определился уже, чего хочешь-то, — пробормотал он. — Инспектор.  
Взгляд у Когами плыл, но обдумывал инспектор свой ответ старательно, ни дать ни взять студент на экзамене.  
Сосредоточился и ответил с неподдельной искренностью:  
— Узнать то же, что ты. Мне это надо, понимаешь? Попасть хотя бы раз… В те, другие места.  
— А что я знаю? — не понял Сасаяма, окончательно сбитый с толку. — Какие еще места?  
Когами загорячился.  
— Ну как же… Ты же везде перебывал! «Розовый рай» — развлечение для дурачков, все самое интересное — в другом месте, так? Медсестры, гувернантки, секретарши — голограммы на любой вкус. Я читал, есть огромный аквариум с полностью голыми девушками. Плати и смотри. Или одетые — девушки в коротких платьях как будто едут в метро, и… они все голые там, под юбками. — Он быстро облизал губы. — Можно трогать. Или еще вот… связывание. Я такое даже во сне однажды видел. Когда тебя раздевают догола и опутывают веревкой, так что невозможно освободиться самому. Подвешивают к потолку на здоровенных крюках…  
Сасаяма разглядывал его с каким-то отстраненным любопытством и молчал, пока тот не выдохся.  
— Бабу себе заведи, — тихо и ласково произнес он. — И заголяй ее полностью. В любых местах.  
Когами молча, обиженно моргал.  
— Я с тобой как с нормальным…  
— А вот не надо со мной, как с нормальным, — посоветовал Сасаяма и заржал. — Ну сходи вон узнай, кто там тебе подходит, и трахай в свое удовольствие кого положено.  
Когам помрачнел.  
— Бери пример со старших. Диплом отличника получить, — продолжал наставлять Сасаяма, загибая пальцы, — влюбиться, жениться выгодно — и вперед, карьеру делать.  
— Существует неодолимая пропасть между любовью и удовольствием, доказательством чему служит тот факт, что можно ежедневно испытывать любовь, не наслаждаясь, а еще чаще можно наслаждаться без всякой любви.  
Проговорил это Когами пусть и нетвердо, но с такой чувственной хрипотцой, что живот подвело.  
— Поначитаются хуйни, — заворчал Сасаяма — и хмуро, с недоверием вслушиваясь в собственный хриплый голос, умолк. В голове легко и знакомо шумело, руки отяжелели. Он взялся за крышку стола — по обе стороны от рук своего начальства.  
Вообще-то чужого, напомнил он себе.  
Их лица неуловимо сближались — до тех пор, пока он мог смотреть в глаза.  
— Ты подходишь, — сказал Когами и дернул его за бедра на себя. Столкнулись пряжки ремней; Сасаяма не успел ничего, только хватанул воздуха, как перед ударом волной в лицо.

Теперь уже не он, а его вели будто в танце. Когами держал крепко, бесцеремонно вминался пальцами, жесткими, как протезы. Целоваться он не умел, но под его искренним натиском губы раскрывались сами, впускали проворный язык. Голова плыла, поверхность стола ускользала из-под ладоней.

Сасаяма толкнул в сторону кресло, устойчиво расставил ноги. Притерся на пробу членом — и глухо зарычал. Крышка стола вывернулась из пальцев, он принял вес Когами на ладони, и тот с естественной легкостью, как будто проделывал такое не раз, уселся на краю и сдавил бока коленями.  
Сасаяма поддал бедрами вперед и вверх. Лаская языком с силой, как любил, закрыл глаза. Диск доиграл последний трек, и система отключилась.

Минуту или две ничего не было слышно, кроме расклеивающихся звуков поцелуев, быстрого дыхания, шороха одежды и скрипа стола. Облизывая и кусая губы, прихватывая зубами подбородок, Когами потащил его рубаху из-за ремня, бросил на полдороге и затеребил пряжку. Раздосадованно простонал ругательство.  
Сасаяма со смешком прихлопнул его ладонь. Член сильно и неровно, в такт дерганому пульсу, ныл.  
Когами ерзал, пьяно моргал и дышал в лицо коньячным духом. Губы распухли, кожа на подбородке, вокруг рта воспаленно розовела. Пальцы под ладонью, все еще на ремне, продолжали жить своей наглой шустрой жизнью — пряжка щелкнула, и засранец с энтузиазмом вывернул пуговицу из петли.  
— Так. — Сасаяма сбросил руку. Загребая напоследок ягодицы, толкнулся с оттягом, прикрыл глаза: до чего же сладко, мать твою… — Хорошего понемногу, — повторил он — больше для себя, и не успел закончить мысль.

На объятие это похоже не было — скорее, на удержание. Хватка у Когами была смертельной, в этом Сасаяма убеждался на тренировках не раз. Ноги клещами вокруг бедер, руки сцепились в замок, прижали его локти к бокам.  
— И что теперь, — ухмыльнулся Сасаяма. Глянул на всякий за плечо — на диване все было тихо.  
— Его теперь из пушки не разбудишь, — заверил Когами. — Мы как-то раз попробовали пиво… То есть, ну, мы не знали, что это пиво… Так вот Гино…  
— Нашел время, — не сдержался Сасаяма, но Когами уже забыл, о чем бормотал: придвинулся — хотя казалось, куда уж теснее, потерся сам. Надавил твердым бугром — сильно, правильно, как надо, толкнулся раз-другой-третий, — и Сасаяма, с трудом удерживая мутный взгляд, был вынужден наблюдать, как закатываются черные от наслаждения глаза и кривятся губы.  
— Твою же мать, — сказал он прочувствованно.  
— Ми… — откликнулся Когами, задыхаясь. — Ми… цуру, — выпалил он в ухо, щекотно и жарко всосал мочку. Сасаяма освободился одним рывком, обхватил разгоряченные щеки.

На этот раз поцелуй вышел сердитым, жадным. Рты разъединялись, глотали воздух и сходились снова в такт движениям бедер — слегка по кругу, слаженно и плавно. Они совпадали, подходили друг другу как в спарринге, когда правила ясны обоим, а силы равны. Приноровился Когами быстро, постанывал от удовольствия, беспокойный, шумный. Не останавливаясь, Сасаяма раздевал его — отшвырнул пиджак с вывернутыми рукавами, дернул вниз узел галстука. Когами увлеченно помогал, елозил задницей по столу, роняя туфли и запонки, хватался то за свой ремень, то за чужую ширинку. Просунул наконец пальцы внутрь — торопливые, они столкнулись с голой кожей и замерли. Ощупали, погладили головку — робко, как котенка. Сасаяма плюнул на возню с жилетом, раздернул рубашку снизу и поздравил себя с тем, что и ремень свой, и неудобные мелкие пуговицы Когами все-таки расстегнул. Они проделали это вместе: кулаки сомкнулись — на одинаково горячем, твердом, и Сасаяма ревниво сфокусировал взгляд.  
Член был крепким и ладным, с темно-розовой головкой. Сасаяма оттянул большим пальцем кожицу, выступила и задрожала крошечная капля. Он размазал ее и облизнулся.  
— Я сейчас кончу, — выговорил Когами, рефлекторно стискивая пальцы.  
Что ж ты отзывчивый-то такой, сцепив зубы, подумал Сасаяма. Перетерпел волну собственной ответной дрожи, аккуратно высвободился и в два приема, чуть не свалив Когами на пол, содрал с него брюки.  
Трусов под ними не оказалось.  
— Вот те раз, — развеселился Сасаяма. Когами умудрился покраснеть, хотя без того полыхал румянцем, заметным даже в тусклом свете. Один носок, снятый не до конца, болтался как использованный презерватив.  
Резинки в левом верхнем ящике, припомнил Сасаяма, стянул носок и закинул свой галстук на плечо. Нет, в правом.  
На этой важной мысли его наконец догнало. И отразилось, видимо, в глазах, потому что Когами перестал ему помогать и мешать — уставился, переводя дыхание, в упор.  
Сасаяма застыл под этим ясным и отчаянным взглядом, как присмиревший пес.  
Чертов пижон, напомнил себе бессильно. Злоебучая элита. Как же я тебя…  
Пока он подбирал слово, заводясь и психуя, тяжелая ладонь легла на плечо. Вежливо, просительно надавила. Когами смотрел цепко и как будто бы трезво. Не двигался, но его пальцы на столе, суетливые, как у слепого, запнулись о пепельницу, и та глухо стукнула в пол.  
Обойдется старик, передумал Сасаяма и нащупал бутылку.

Они так и ели друг друга глазами, пока он, притянув за спинку кресло, усаживался и подкатывал к столу вплотную — как поужинать собрался или поработать. Глотал коньяк, присосавшись к горлышку. Когами дергал кадыком за ним следом, желваки гуляли под кожей, но покорно ждал. Не пытался себе подрочить и молчал, даже губу закусил. Правда, ладонь с плеча не снял. И жилет не стал расстегивать — сидел голой жопой на столе, пялился в блаженном дурмане. Возбужденный, как в свой первый раз — сколько там ему, двадцать?.. Как и он сам, впрочем.  
Сасаяма с некоторым усилием высчитал разницу в возрасте — три года, а будто все десять; поболтал остатки, сунул бутылку подальше на стеллаж. Снял с себя галстук через голову, расстегнул пуговицу, вторую.  
— Ты когда последний раз трахался-то, трудоголик? Хоть бы дрочил что ли почаще…  
Когами убрал с плеча ладонь. Почесал лоб, взялся за край стола обеими руками. Глаза бегали.  
— Я еще не… Гм.  
Сасаяма перестал ухмыляться.  
— Охренеть, — сказал он с чувством. Когами поднял взгляд. Открытый, честный и несчастный. — Коммуникатор-то выруби, — тихо подсказал Сасаяма, расстегивая манжеты.  
— Черт… — Когами завозился с браслетом. Вскинул глаза: — А ты свой?  
— А нам не положено, — широко улыбнулся Сасаяма, скидывая рубаху.  
Когами на улыбку не ответил — смотрел серьезнее некуда, взвинченный до предела и полностью собранный. Как на работе, мать его…  
Вся его выдержка лопнула, стоило слизнуть горько-соленую влагу: он дернулся со знакомым оханьем, словно пропустил удар правой. Сасаяма поднял голову и аж от собственного члена, который лихорадочно гонял в кулаке под столом, отвлекся.  
— П-продолжай, — попросил Когами. Вид у него был совершенно одурелый. Сасаяма хмыкнул, наклонился.

Немудреная наука: покружить по головке языком, вогнать самый кончик в щель и дразнить ее, мокрую от терпкого сока. Взять член за щеку и впустить глубже, смочить слюной каменно-твердый ствол, обнять плотнее губами, натягивая и собирая мягкую кожу. Пальцами вверх-вниз — по взбухшей пульсирующей вене до самых яиц, обратно к уздечке — и сосать. Он не был любителем, тем более — профессионалом, но было что-то в этом парне такое, что заводило до хорошей, азартной злости. Его хотелось, этого наивного дурака с золотыми мозгами и горячим сердцем, домашнего мальчика, жизни не видавшего. Пизды не нюхавшего, как сказал бы покойный папаша, сраный гребаный урод.

Сасаяма напрягся, когда первая порция семени ударила в нёбо, но справился с тошнотой и расслабил язык. Когами содрогался всем телом, больно тянул за уши и жалобно вздыхал, пока Сасаяма помогал ему кончать: глотал тягучее, нежное, высасывал все до капли и вылизывал дочиста, ловил кайф от соленого запаха и нового вкуса — и от собственной, неведомой прежде власти.  
Мотнул головой, тяжелой и пустой, потянулся за коньяком.  
Когами пригнулся к нему, облапил лицо, и Сасаяма машинально подставил рот. «Какой ты, — выговаривал Когами между поцелуями, — ты лучший» — и снова присасывался с голодным стоном, ничуть не протрезвев и не растеряв энтузиазма. Сасаяма отвечал без особой охоты, дергал под столом свой тупо нывший член и жмурил глаза до боли. В горле встал ком, веки жгло солью.  
Когами оттолкнул его вместе с креслом, потянул за плечи вверх — Сасаяма грузно поднялся и очутился в объятии: тяжелые ладони скользнули за шею, сцепились в замок, и он нутром почуял, услышал ту же острую, глухую тоску. Неуклюже, как медведь в цирковом балагане, обхватил в ответ. Была у младшей сестры любимая книжка — потрепанные страницы, разноцветные картинки: карусель, собачки и клоуны, и медведь там был.

Когами стоял твердо, удерживал надежно, возил щекой по мокрой щеке и молчал, как будто понял. «Ты так пахнешь», — все-таки выдохнул жарко и опять полез целоваться. А засранец-то собрался на второй заход, сообразил Сасаяма и хмыкнул, повел руки вниз и вверх, по обнаженным под рубашкой бедрам, суховатым, крепким, по упругим и ладным ягодицам — в аккурат под его ладони.  
Когами повело сразу, он заскреб по затылку пальцами, уткнулся в плечо. Расставил ноги шире, позволяя лапать себя, как ту полуголую воображаемую бабу в метро.  
Что-то в этом есть, решил Сасаяма, когда Когами уже всхлипывал в голос, не стесняясь, и толкался в его кулак, отзывчивый сукин сын.  
Выебать бы тебя, — колыхнулась следом мысль.  
— Нихрена, — отрезал Сасаяма вслух. Отпихнул его в грудь.  
— Ты чего? — обиделся Когами и громко икнул. Прикрыл измочаленный рот ладонью.  
Горячечный румянец, в сердитых сверкающих глазах — любому мужчине известная жажда, которую не утолить ни чайком, ни коньяком. Самое время ему врезать для профилактики и выставить вон отсыпаться до пересменки, но Сасаяма медлил. Глядел исподлобья, растягивал удовольствие, заводил сам себя. Поддавался желанию — дикому, звериному, настоянному на изуверском воздержании, ущемленном самолюбии, от которого мало что осталось.

Когами сообразительно прищурился, взгляд стал острым, как бритва.  
Он уселся обратно на стол, поерзал, устраиваясь, и одним рывком, захватывая в горсть на спине, стащил через голову рубашку вместе с жилетом. Бросил на пол комком.  
Сасаяма пошарил по стеллажу, вручил ему бутылку. Говорить было нечего, да и незачем.  
— Будет больно, — честно предупредил он, стаскивая штаны.  
Когами с фырканьем вскинул глаза к потолку, едва не поперхнулся. Голый, с разогретыми мышцами, он походил на оживший экспонат из какого-нибудь древнего музея. Если, конечно, вообразить скульптуру воина, который глушит коньяк из горла.  
— Готово… Давай, — выдохнул он, когда допил до дна. Приказал, стервец. Бутылку не глядя вернул на стеллаж.  
Презервативы лежали в правом верхнем ящике.  
Сасаяма раскатывал по члену суперпрочный латекс, пачкая пальцы в густой смазке «без вкуса и запаха», и психовал все сильнее. Может потому что Когами знал, что делать. Сам, без просьбы, откинулся на локти, уперся в стол пятками, и колени разошлись в стороны плавным движением, одновременно наивным и непристойным. Растяжка у парня была что надо.  
Сасаяма жадно втягивал запах его тела. Смотрел в распахнутые с вызовом глаза, поглаживал от колен к паху и обратно: влажная от испарины кожа, тонкая и нежная — словно натуральный шелк. Твердые как железо мускулы перекатывались под ладонями. Он с нажимом развел колени шире.  
Когами взгляда не отрывал — и ждал так, что внутри все тряслось от нетерпения и хмельной дури. Упираясь ладонью в отведенное бедро, Сасаяма сжал член под уздечкой, потер головкой между ягодиц. Надавил помягче на пробу.

Было не то что узко — было никак. Все равно что пытаться трахнуть стенку. По-хорошему надо бы растянуть его как следует, но эту возню Сасаяма никогда не любил.  
Еще секунду они не двигались: глаза в глаза, оба скованы неконтролируемой дрожью. Когами растерял всю свою самоуверенность, хмурился, облизывал губы — и вряд ли что услышал, когда с дивана донесся шелестящий вздох.  
Медленно, как в мутном кошмаре, Сасаяма посмотрел за плечо.  
Гиноза спал. Чернели спутанные волосы, свет лампы отражался в стеклышках сложенных на полке очков.  
Он отвернулся, досадливо морщась.  
— Слушай, я так не…  
И столкнулся с разъяренным взглядом.  
— Я тебе кто, — процедил Когами, сузил посветлевшие от злости глаза, — кукла из Кабуки-тё?  
Сасаяма помедлил и ухмыльнулся. Сообразил, что показалось не так: дверь в его «кабинет», как он называл свой чулан, в котором работал и спал, теперь была заперта.  
Сгонял, значит, себе за стаканом. Про другие места ему захотелось узнать…  
Все еще ухмыляясь, Сасаяма отодвинул стаканы подальше и подтянул его, не церемонясь больше, на самый край. Приставил член и на одном дыхании, направляя рукой, вдавил головку. Качнул назад и снова вперед — немного глубже, и продолжал двигаться скупыми мелкими рывками аккуратно, но настойчиво — пока не въехал до конца.

Яростно, слепо заморгал, пытаясь избавиться от пота, заливающего глаза.  
Когами наваливался на локоть, одна рука между ног, пальцы с привычной сноровкой теребят член. И улыбался — слегка кривовато. Сасаяма стер с бровей жгучие капли. Прикипел взглядом к наглой усмешке и плотно раскачивал его из стороны в сторону, растягивал собой в попытке ослабить жестокую хватку: ни на миг не отпуская, ствол будто держали в стальном кулаке.  
Едва поймал почти незаметное расслабление, сдал назад и подхватил его под коленями, раскинул его напряженные бедра — широко и бесстыдно, как на гинекологическом кресле в порнухе. Вставил ему как следует и начал двигаться по-настоящему. Легче назад, вытаскивая член почти целиком; сильнее — обратно в глубину, тугую и жаркую. Кровь зазвенела в ушах, и сдавленное беззвучие заполнили влажные, откровенные шлепки.

Лоб Когами был запрокинут, жилы на шее натянулись веревками. Мокрая челка топорщилась, как иглы ежа. Он жмурился с закушенной губой и шумно дышал носом, но не жаловался. Его член, мелькающий в работающих пальцах, оставался твердым. Может, он и вправду был гребаным извращенцем, этот малахольный Когами Синья, и заводился от собственной уязвимости, унизительной беспомощности, разложенный на столе патрульным; что-то он там нес про веревки, крюки… Грязная живая картинка ударила по глазам, чтобы остаться — Сасаяма знал — любимой фантазией. Здорового, блядь, мужика, запертого в чертовых, сука, ебучих стенах, припечатывал он, набирая скорость дурным мыслям в такт. На очередном ударе Когами приложился о стену затылком, и Сасаяма, не сбавляя темпа, живо прихлопнул ему рот. Затормозить сейчас он бы не смог даже под прицелом.

Когда глухие вскрики перестали колотиться в ладонь, закинул ослабевшие ноги себе на плечи. Взялся его трахать, как хотел — давно, еще с октября, когда третий отдел заполучил лучшего выпускника года, а первому достался его друг. Ритмично, в полную силу: Сасаяма резко привставал на носки, имел его сразу всем перенапряженным телом и молился про себя матом всем известным богам. Этими ли молитвами, но сотрясался Когами молча — не то в отрубе, не то притерпелся, и обжимал его сладко, горячо. Подрагивал розовый мягкий член, мускулы на животе скользко лоснились от пота. На пол по одной, съезжая в такт жестким толчкам, шлепались папки с делами. Край стола бился в стену, дребезжали стаканы, свет лампы, давно заваленной набок, раскачивался поверх фотоснимков и стикеров — желтое пятно на бумажном, никому, кроме него, не нужном дерьме.  
Пятно затряслось, налилось красным; Сасаяма зажмурился, ломая ритм. Он двигался бессвязно, продирался сквозь догнавший хмель, вздрагивал от затяжного, долгими судорогами, облегчения и затухающего удовольствия. Дернулся последний раз и навалился сверху всем весом — пальцы еще стискивают раскинутые бедра, член слабо пульсирует в горячей тесноте.  
Не знал, сколько пролежал так, слушая вдохи и выдохи, чувствуя, как стынет на коже пот. Тяжело поднял голову.  
Он смотрел и не верил глазам: Когами Синья спал. На предплечьях и боках уже расцвели ярче старых боевых отметин свежие синяки. Размеренное, медленное дыхание набирало силу, и вскоре спертый воздух в «кабинете» завибрировал от полновесного пьяного храпа.  
— Долбоеб, — пробормотал Сасаяма — не вполне уверенный, к кому именно на этот раз обращается.  
Придерживая латексное кольцо, вытащил член, неловко разогнулся и охнул. Болело все — каждая мышца. Спину ломило, голова раскалывалась на части. Морщась, он придвинул кресло и сгрузил в него тяжеленное всхрапывающее тело. Избавился от резинки, натянул трусы и брюки. Поставил лампу и залип мутным взглядом на стене. В больной голове теперь тоже было пусто. Совсем как в тот день, когда за ним приехали, а он стоял над телом отца и не верил, что все-таки сделал это. Правда, сейчас-то за ним никто не приедет.  
С другой стороны, ситуация осложнилась тем, что теперь он и сам едва стоит на ногах. И вместо одного тела на нем уже два.  
В больничный блок, озарило его наконец. Капельница с метадоксилом, физраствор, целительный сон. И самому там же покемарить.  
Но сперва свежее тело требовалось одеть.

С невыполнимой задачей он справился быстрее, чем ожидал, и даже отыскал и нацепил обе запонки. А когда заталкивал галстук в карман измятого пиджака, обнаружил книжку с фотографией между страницами. Довольные жизнью детки в три ряда на зеленой лужайке — похоже на снимок из выпускного альбома. Гинозу он увидел сразу, рядом улыбался Когами. Такой же дурень, как сейчас.

Он включил коммуникатор на теле, полностью готовом к доставке в конечный пункт, и напоследок осмотрелся.  
Гиноза спал невинным сном и пребывал, как всегда, в абсолютном неведении относительно внутренних драм своего подчиненного. Не особенно соображая зачем, Сасаяма побрел к дивану. Постоял, пошатываясь, и опустился перед ним на колени.

Лицо спящего было смертельно бледным, но спокойным, умиротворенным даже. Таким свое начальство Сасаяма видел нечасто. Когда Гиноза поливал уродливый кактус, например, или тайком любовался коллажами с собачками во время перерывов «на отдых глазам».  
Сасаяма бездумно потянулся к бледной щеке, и Гиноза уставился на него абсолютно трезвым взглядом.  
Понадобилось несколько невыносимо долгих секунд, чтобы осознать: его не видят.  
Сасаяма выдохнул, с силой провел ладонью по ежику своих влажных от пота волос.  
Пожелал:  
— Доброй ночи, сенсей.  
Гиноза улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Он даже не пошевелился.  
Дыхание тихое и ровное, челка разметалась спутанными прядями.  
Сасаяма отвел ее двумя пальцами, прежде чем подняться с колен.


End file.
